


Just A Warning

by ThatOneYoshiYouSee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneYoshiYouSee/pseuds/ThatOneYoshiYouSee
Summary: Her death and demise slowly approaching, Chabashira is betraying the student council. She finds herself in a world of regret, as well as a world of pain as she hurt the one she was caring about so much. Pushing it away, it was just a warning. A warning for what was to come.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 9





	Just A Warning

Chabashira moved around, pacing around Yonaga’s art lab after she and Yumeno had disappeared behind the doors, and Harukawa and Saihara had already gone back to their training. She paced around, her yelling was clearly out of hand. Chabashira knew full well she got out of hand, she let her anger at Yonaga’s actions get the best of her once again. And her eyes showed clear nervousness. 

The door opened. Yonaga stepped out. Her eyes looked at the panicked Chabashira. She opened her arms to the shaking aikido master, showing her care as the student council president, but that was pushed away. Chabashira growled. Yonaga even looked worried. Yes, they did bicker over Yumeno, but for Yonaga it seemed more like childish bickering than anything, and she genuinely cared. She had realized she was putting Chabashira in for a lot of work, mainly the leadership of the student council and her influence, as well as her forcefulness was having quite a few repercussions. 

And clearly, Chabashira was suffering because of it. 

A streak of horror crossed the artist’s face, very subtly. It was odd per se that someone who joined the student council was not benefitting from Atua’s love. Tears started to run down the aikido master’s cheeks, knowing she had messed up, knowing she was going to ruin her friendship with Yumeno after she had started losing her temper, once again. Chabashira did not glance up at Yonaga. She simply stood up and left much to the artist’s concern. Sure Chabashira had just rebelled but that didn’t mean Yonaga hated her. 

The aikido master took her anger out in her talent lab. Strikes upon strikes, her anger and tears falling. Words came out. Yelling, rapid punches striking the objects in the room. She wanted to slam someone down. She had so much rage, the doll being struck down, it was surprising that it wasn’t completely ripped to shreds. Chabashira grimaced. 

“Yumeno isn’t happy…”

“What did I do?”

“Dammit. I let my emotions take me down…” 

Chabashira was a very emotional child, and hence she was definitely shoved into Neo Aikido by her parents as a way to let her rambunctious energy out. Her eyes were now red. She felt like she messed up. She had to make it up to Yumeno. Some way. Somehow, some way.

The next morning, Yumeno stayed with the rest of the student council, away from Chabashira. Yonaga was away working on the wax figurines. She let out a long sigh, picking at her meal in front of her, not getting as much enjoyment out of it after Toujou had been executed. Honestly she missed the maid and her meals. The chopsticks twirled around picking at the rice and putting it back down. Chabashira was in a slump. The rest of the student council had been ignoring her as of now and she was honestly saddened by it. Even Gokuhara was turning his back to her. She sighed, and let out a few deep breaths. Harukawa and Saihara had disappeared up the stairs and so once she was done ‘eating’ she tossed the paper plate into the trash can and moved up. Up the stairs, sandals brushing against the steps, sandals dragging across the creaky wooden floor. She rubbed her eyes, tiredly as she opened the door to Yonaga’s talent lab. 

And there it was. 

Harukawa, Saihara and others huddled around the body, Momota sprinting out of the room in an almost comedic way after seeing the effigies of their dead classmates hung up in a very strange way. Everyone was deducing, how could Yonaga of all people have been killed? Obviously Chabashira knew of the fact that Yonaga had been working, breaking her own rules. Her eyes raised. Yonaga who had come to her. Yonaga who she had pushed away. 

Now on the floor, dead. 

Her eyes widened. Angie Yonaga. She started for a while, looking at Angie’s corpse with terror. If she could’ve only helped out. If she could’ve reconsidered. Chabashira’s mind went blank. Her eyes just were wide. She had even taken Shinguuji’s request to perform a seance. 

“Nyeh. I’ll do it.” Yumeno said.

Wait. Chabashira shook. She didn’t want Yumeno to die. She knew Shinguuji planned to murder. She then went on a lecture.

“You want to talk to Angie, right?”

And those were the words that decided her fate. Chabashira knew what she was getting into. She placed her body in the position Shinguuji ordered her to. After all, Yumeno deserved to survive more than she did. All she really did was act weird around her and creep her out. This was the time Chabashira had actually realized her actions were really affecting Yumeno’s health.

“Okay Himiko! See you later!”

There would be no later. She felt the sickle drive into her neck. She felt the pain as Shinguuji stepped on the wood she was on. She smiled. Before that smile finally faded away.

[TENKO CHABASHIRA HAS EXPIRED].

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was okay! It isn’t my first fic, but it is my first Tenko Chabashira fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
